Vera
Vera is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance She has fair skin, grey eyes, and pale purple lips. She has black spiked up hair. She wears a lime green dress with two dark green lines at the sides and a high collar, dark green fingerless shoulder high gloves, dark green boots with a heel, and a green headband that looks a little bit like headphones. VeraCivilianWC310.png Personality Unlike some witches, Vera seems to be a caring and friendly person. This was shown when she could not let three wolves hurt a fawn and goes outside to protect and comfort it. Judging by Vera's expression in season 6 when the Trix took over she does not approve of it, and she most likely dislikes the Trix. Series |-|Season 2= In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen attending Basic Witchcraft 101. And like her classmates, she is glaring daggers at the Winx, judging them. She laughs at Flora's question about working in groups, as Griffin explains, "team members can betray one another, that's why a witch depends on no one but herself!" She then works on a basic exercise involving the summoning a sphere of mystical energy. |-|Season 3= In "Alfea Under Siege," she is seen walking the halls of Cloud Tower. She then goes out to greet Valtor, disguised as a fawn. She welcomes him in and comforts him. Valtor reveals himself and he casts a mind-control spell on her. Later, under Valtor’s control, she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. In "Wizard's Anger," she and her classmates are seen running from a deluge of water. They are engulfed but are able to tread water. |-|Season 6= In "The Legendaruim", she makes a cameo appearance and has a disapproving expression on her face as the Trix take over. Specials The Battle for Magix Vera is seen at Cloud Tower, she gets caught in Stormy's tornado but is saved by Griffin. Movies Magical Adventure She is seen at Cloud Tower, during a class with Griffin, as Tabitha attempts to transform only her nose grows bigger, Vera along with the other witches laugh. She's later seen at Alfea during the new school year party with the other Cloud Tower witches. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Vera may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She can also generate lightning out of her hands as shown during the attack on Alfea. Trivia *Vera is a female first name of Russian or Latin origin, and coincides with the Latin word verus meaning verity. In Russian, Vera means faith. The name Vera has been used in the English speaking world since the 19th century and was popular in the early 20th century. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Allies